1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water driven engines and water turbine systems. More specifically, this invention relates to water driven engines with two vertical, overlapping, contradirectionally rotating rotors which are mounted in a frame and which are mechanically joined to each other and to an energy system so as to be substantially self-timing and torque-free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interest is currently being shown in "low technology" energy producing devices like the present invention. Examples of the prior art are found in the following publications: Skurka, N. and Naar, J., Design for a Limited Planet, New York, Ballantine Books, 1976; Handbook of Homemade Power, New York, Bantam, 1974; and Lindsley, E. F., "Water Power for Your Home," Popular Science, Vol. 210, No. 5, p.87-93 May, 1977.